lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
The Lady of Rage
Robin Yvette Allen, better known by her stage name The Lady of Rage, is a rapper best known for collaborations with several Death Row Records artists, including Snoop Doggy Dogg on the seminal album Doggystyle. Rumor has it that Chubb Rock discovered The Lady of Rage when she was working and living at Chung King Studios in New York. However, truth be told, Rage was a forgotten by product of those who came across her talent. At one point she was associated with members around the legendary Eric B., of Eric B and Rakim fame, as well as Nile Rodgers. After having been erroneously overshadowed and ready to leave New York, she met another fledging little known rap act -'The Outlaw Posse'. Thru the belief of its members ( Unique, Kilo and Shahkim ) and the promise of them working toward getting her a record deal, she was persuaded to stay in New York and be an associate of the group. They in turn had a production deal with The L.A. Posse on the merits of it's lead rapper "Shahkim" ( The Chairman of The Board ). At this time the L.A. Posse had several groups in production and once again the proper effort was not placed on this incredible talent in the person of Rage. It was through her relationship with The Outlaw Posse, The L.A. Posse and John King that she worked on the L.A. Posse album cut. She subsequently had an uncredited appearance as Rockin' Robin on Chubb Rock's 1991 album The One. After she appeared on They Come in All Colors (The L.A. Posse, 1991, 1991 in music), Dr. Dre heard her on the album, and Suge Knight called her and convinced her to come to Los Angeles. She then appeared on several tracks from Dr. Dre's 1992 classic The Chronic album, and on Snoop Doggy Dogg's Doggystyle in 1993. In 1994, she had a hit single with "Afro Puffs" (from the soundtrack to Above the Rim). Her debut solo album, Necessary Roughness, was released in June of 1997 (see 1997 in music). She has been a hairdresser to members of Tha Dogg Pound. After the release of her album and a guest-appearance with Gang Starr alongside Kurupt ("You Know My Steez (Three Men and a Lady Remix)") in 1998, Rage left Death Row Records and the music industry generally to focus on acting, appearing in an episode of The Kenan & Kel Show. The Lady of Rage also went on to be featured in several television sitcoms. Most notably as Coretta Cox on the WB's "Steve Harvey Show" from 1996 to 2002. She also had a small part in Next Friday as Baby D, little big sister of Day Day's ex girlfriend. In 2000, she made another rapping appearance on Snoop Dogg's "Set It Off" on his album Tha Last Meal. In the coming years, Rage would once again disappear from the public eye. Her limited recording activity consisted of 2002 with a solo track "Unfucwitable" on Snoop Dogg Presents...Doggy Style Allstars Vol. 1 and the comical "Batman & Robin", which appeared on Snoop Dogg's Paid tha Cost to Be da Bo$$-album. Rage returned in 2005 when she started her own label, Boss Lady Entertainment, and creating a mixtape called From VA to L.A. She has also made appearances on Welcome to tha Chuuch - Da Album and Cali Iz Active. Discography *''Necessary Roughness, 1997 *From VA 2 LA (Mixtape), 2005 *Verbal Abuse'', 2007 External links * * Category:American rappers Category:Death Row Records artists Category:Female rappers Category:African-American actors Category:African American musicians Category:Virginia musicians Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT African Americans Category:Bisexual American actors Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Year of birth missing Category:Living people